


Mending the breaks

by orphan_account



Series: Chubby Will Byers [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, chubby will byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike stays the night at Will's house





	Mending the breaks

When Joyce arrived home, she was surprised to have an extra child in the house, but was more than happy to make an extra place at the dinner table, especially after hearing that Mike had been there for Will at school today.

It was sweet to see how the boys interacted with each other, they were practically inseparable, Joyce didn’t ask, but she guessed that they might be closer than friends. It was quite frankly, adorable.

They had pizza for dinner, it was quick and Joyce knew everyone liked it, Will and Mike were very happy about this, pizza being one of their favourite foods. The day’s events had been washed out by happiness, Mike and Jonathan had helped Will so much, and he was very thankful.

Mike didn’t mind having to share a bed with Will, not one bit. He remembered that he had packed some candy for that day at school, so he grabbed his bag and emptied it out onto Will’s bed.

Smarties, Fun Dip, Skittles and a chocolate bar, only the best for Mr Byers. As expected, Will practically dived for the Fun Dip, Mike giggled at the reaction which caused Will to blush.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Mike tapped Will’s nose a he opened the tube of smarties for himself.

“I think you’re cuter, I mean, you bring me fun dip!” Will almost squealed with happiness, it was a beautiful sight, a sugar hyper Will was one of the best types of Will, especially when he was wearing a smile!

Mike decided to place a bright pink smartie between Will’s lips, which earned him a surprised squeak from the younger boy, his cheeked blushed a deep shade of red as he retrieved the smartie, and tackled Mike into a hug.

Mike wrapped his arms around Will’s body, pressing his face into the plush of his stomach, Will giggled and hugged Mike tight, planting a kiss in his hair.

“Hey Will?” Mike’s tone was all of a sudden, serious. “What’s that on your arm?”

Will realised that in their fun, his white undershirt’s sleeve had ridden up, revealing a few, relatively fresh cuts in his arm. He went to pull down his sleeve and brush it off as an accident with the dog, but from the look of disappointment in Mike’s eyes, he knew best not to lie.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s weird, I understand if you don’t want to share a bed now, I’ll take the couch if you want, you probably don’t want to be around a _freak_ like me.” Will pulled away from Mike’s hug and started to get up to leave when he was pulled back by a gentle, soft hand.

“No.” Mike’s eyes were flooded with tears and Will felt terribly guilty, it had been the same when Jonathan found out, “Oh, Will, sweetheart” Mike brushed Will’s sleeve up further, gently stroking one of the older scars with his thumb, he treated Will like tissue paper, fragile and easily broken, it was comforting, but Will just felt ashamed.

“I never want you to do this again, please, please, don’t do this again.” Mike pulled Will’s head into his chest and rolled his sleeve back down.

They fell asleep like this, intertwined in each other, Will felt safe like this, he didn’t feel self-conscious because he knew Mike loved him and his body.

The next day at school, things were okay, Mike kept giving Will little smiles and at lunch, alongside his normal packet of candy, there was a little pack of rainbow band aids, upon finding which, Will shed a tear and gave Mike a hug.

 Mike stayed at Will’s a lot more often, and vice versa, they wanted to be together as much as possible. Falling asleep in each other’s arms felt so natural now, but Will would always wear a long sleeved shirt, Mike was okay with that.

It was rather adorable the day that Will realised that he needed to buy some new clothes, Most of his old ones were now too tight and his jeans didn’t do up anymore. Mike was so proud of him for not being ashamed about it, so he took Will shopping.

The first thing Will was concerned about was finding a replacement for his undershirt, everywhere he looked there were no exact copies. He didn’t want to look like he was wearing something too big, and hiding his body, that would be something for Troy to tease him over, but he also didn’t want to be wearing clothes as tight as he was now, he got enough bullying for it.

Luckily Mike found something perfect, so now it was on to finding some new jeans, embarrassingly, his current ones were held together with a hairtye. He was quite shocked finding out that he had gone up 2 sizes, and a thought nagged at him that it wasn’t good and he would look much better 3 sizes smaller, but after Mike had said how well the jeans suited his figure, he ignored it and carried on.

After finding similar or exact replacements for his clothes, Mike complained about being hungry, so they found a local diner and had lunch. Mike decided to order a ridiculous milkshake, and half way through couldn’t manage the rest, so Will, not wanting to waste food, drank the rest.

On top of his meal, this milkshake had made Will more than a little full, so he rested a sleepy head on Mike’s shoulder and discretely put pressure on his stomach with the heel of his palm.

Mike noticed the situation and suggested that they would go back to his house as it would be a little more private than their booth in the diner.

They hopped on their bikes and slowly cycled back to Mike’s, careful not to hurt Will’s stomach.

Once they arrived and dumped the bags of clothes in the hallway they made their way down to Mike’s basement and flopped on the couch at the back of the room. The last time Mike had sat here was when he was looking through Will’s drawings thinking that he was dead, and here he was, with a very sated Will resting in his lap.

Will was in great amounts of pleasure, but his stomach was pushing out rather painfully and he didn’t know what to do, he was shocked when he felt Mike’s hands start to gently massage his tight abdomen.

Mike didn’t really know what he was doing, but Will seemed to be comfortable with it, so he continued. He loved seeing Will happy, after he spent that week in the Upside Down, Mike made a promise to himself that he would spend every day for as long as he knew Will, making him happy, in any way possible.

Mike loved Will, and Will loved Mike, they had both known this for years, but neither brave enough to express, for Mike, the realisation that he should came when Will needed to know that he was loved the most, it felt right at that moment.

Will ended up falling asleep as Mike ran his fingers through his hair, and eventually fell asleep himself.

They were woken up the next morning by Jonathan coming into the basement, he laughed at the sight of Will spread out on top of Mike and how embarrassed the boys looked to be discovered in that way, but Jonathan thought it was cute, so it was okay.

Jonathan collected Will’s clothes bags and they left the Wheeler’s house.

“So, are you two going out?” Jonathan climbed into his seat and faced Will.

“I don’t really know” Will blushed as he smiled into his lap

“Do you want to be dating him?” Jonathan chuckled at his brother’s shy behaviour.

“Yes, I would love that.”


End file.
